Debajo del Sol
by Enkelii chan
Summary: Una tarde soleada, en el lugar donde ambos decidieron pasar las vacaciones, conocidos, pero no amigos. él paseando con su perfecto cuerpo cubierto de gotas saladas. Ella con su hermosa silueta siendo rozada por los rayos del Sol. Cosa del destino que ambos se vieran en ese momento, en ese lugar... Cosa del destino que no estuvieran solos tampoco.


_**Re-upload**_

_Ya habia publicado en alguna ocasión esta historia, pero nunca la termine por anchas o mangas, y decidí reescribir algunas partes y añadir unas cuantas cosillas._

_Si conoces la historia ya, igual puedes encontrar algunas novedades._

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

_Narraciones y Diálogos

_"Pensamientos"_

* * *

_._

_**Debajo del Sol**_

_Enkelii Chan_

_._

Era una tarde hermosamente soleada. Un joven de nombre Kakashi Hatake paseaba por la playa presumiéndose a si mismo ante todos, se había dado algunos chapuzones dentro del mar razón por la cual su cabello plateado caía húmedo sobre su rostro, dándole un toque realmente atractivo. Su piel estaba llena de gotas saladas, pero eso solo hacía resaltar la perfección de su cuerpo. Su pecho al descubierto junto con su espalda y piernas, su única prenda era su traje de baño... Resultaba imposible dejar de mirarlo.

En esa misma playa, una joven de cabellos purpura y ojos miel, mantenía su postura debajo de una sombrilla para evitar quemaduras en su delineada y esbelta figura. Acompañándola, a su lado, estaba su mejor amiga una joven de pelo negro y ojos de un rojo encendido. Esta ultima criticaba a cada uno de los chicos de la playa.

_ Debimos ir a la otra Anko, en esta casi no hay nadie que valga la pena – decía la de ojos rojos.

_ No te quejes Kurenai, recuerda que en la otra playa, todos los que están llevan a sus raquíticas novias. Además de ser unos groseros.

_ Eso sí. Pero Anko…

_ No exageres, solo relájate un poco… el hecho de que te enamoraras del sujeto que sirve las bebidas de la otra playa, no significa que me la viviré allá contigo.

_ ¡No me enamore de ese sujeto!

_ ¿A no?

Kurenai adquirió un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas, y luego se indigno.

_ Por lo menos encontré a alguien, y era bastante simpático para que lo sepas.

_ Me da igual. Si quieres ve a verlo. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? ¿Mufasa o cómo?

_ ¡Es Asuma! Y además, no creo que esté interesado. – dijo Kurenai.

_ No me importa, solo corre y ve a ver a Mufasa, déjame sola aquí en esta playa llena de-

_ ¡Es Asuma! No Mufasa. Ni que fuera el rey león.

Anko hizo un poco de memoria, intentó imaginarse al tipo que le coqueteaba a Kurenai la noche anterior. Quizás… si el sujeto se dejará el cabello y la barba más larga…parecería el Rey león. Se empezó a carcajear al pensar en esa idea.

Y entonces pasó.

Justo frente a ellas. Un joven de escultural figura, y los cabellos plateados cayendo encima de su rostro. Levantó suspiros de muchas chicas al momento de caminar… pero no se inmuto, incluso pareció molestarse ante la inmadurez de las masas.

El sujeto volteo al notar las sonoras carcajadas de Anko, que sobresalían entre los numerosos suspiros. La Mitarashi detuvo sus risas al momento de chocar miradas. Incluso dejo la boca abierta. Sus ojos… eran tan profundos. Quizás era raro que una fuera negro y otro rojo. ¿Pero a quien le importa? Esos ojos se veían tan fuertes, la mirada era tan seductora, todo en el era irresistiblemente sexy.

_ ¿Ese es Kakashi? – dijo Kurenai. Anko bajó de sus nubes al escuchar a su amiga. _ ¿Eh? – volteó despistada la Mitarashi, pero dio la vuelta con tanta fuerza, que tiró su refresco encima de su amiga llenándola de soda de manzana.

La de ojos rojos gritó mientras Anko se apresuraba a ayudarla y a limpiar las cosas con la toalla que tenia mas al alcance.

Kakashi Hatake, el frío sujeto que portaba la excelencia académica de su escuela. Al que todos respetaban y temían por su grosera pero certera manera de contestar. El alumno más destacado en todas las clases y claro el rompecorazones numero uno desde siempre.

En secreto. Siempre en secreto… Nuestra querida peli morada lo contemplaba. En los pasillos, en el salón, a la hora de educación física (esta última siempre era su favorita, y nunca se la perdía porque… la camisa del Hatake era .. un tanto ajustada) Nunca se le había ocurrido dirigirle la palabra, y cuando preguntaban o decían algo de él. Contestaba con un "_Ese viejo presumido, engreído, sin gracia alguna_" Siempre lo negaba, así nunca nadie se imaginaría que se derretía completamente por él.

Y en cada mirada que llegaban a cruzar… la sangre se le helaba, La primera vez sintió que moriría, y después esa sensación de ver los ojos del peli plata… se volvió adictiva.

Y ahora encontrarlo en la playa, sin camisa, y mojado… - Oh cielos! Se ve tan increíblemente sexy!

_ ¿Quieres una cubeta? Estas babeando Anko.

Anko estuvo a punto de tirar lo que quedaba de refresco encima de su amiga. El sarcasmo solo era bueno cuando ella lo usaba.

Kurenai se levantó después de limpiar la gran parte de su abdomen lleno de azúcar, su bikini blanco con negro ahora tenía una gran mancha café, sería mejor que se fuera.

_Regresaré al hotel, no quiero que nadie me vea con esta horrible mancha, y que las hormigas se me suban buscando restos de azúcar en mi.

_ Hehe… lo siento Kurenai.

_ Aunque no puedo creer que ese sea Kakashi, digo el siempre es muy… bien vestido.

_ Pues debería quitarse la camisa más seguido – dijo Anko volviendo a mirar al Hatake que se había vuelto a meter al agua.

_ ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Kurenai.

_ ¡Nada!¡Nada! – sonrió Anko con una gotita en la frente.

_ Bueno, me iré, Me da asco estar toda pegajosa.

_ Bien, ve… en un rato te alcanzo, quiero estar en el Sol otro rato. No tardaré

_ De acuerdo._ Dijo Kurenai, después se envolvió en una bata de tela brillante y semi transparente que dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas. Tomó sus cosas y caminó hacia la entrada del hotel

Anko se quedó sentada encima de la silla de playa. Con un desastre de soda en la arena a su lado. Pero no le importó solo quería ver una cosa.

El agua que tenía la suerte de estar en contacto con el perfecto cuerpo del Hatake.

Quería estar con él, soñaba con ser la afortunada chica que tendría la oportunidad de estar con el Hatake sin que la rechazara, pero si se acercaba solo un poco se volvía una de esas niñas mitad caracol que van dejando su rastro de baba por donde quiera que él pasara. Quería abrazarlo, tan fuerte… pero ella misma se detenía. Al ver su rostro cubierto por esa máscara, la intriga recorría sus venas por conocer lo que había debajo de ella. Sus labios… ¿Se derretiría? Quizás pedía demasiado.

Desde el día en que lo conoció. El día que llegó a ese Instituto. Fue cautivada por una voz… por su voz. Parecía veneno, pero… con el solo escucharlo…

. . . .

_Mitarashi Anko iba entrando por las puertas de su nuevo instituto, era un lugar realmente grande, todos la miraban extrañados, quizás porque había comprado un uniforme un tanto corto. Entro fingiendo no escuchar los comentarios de sus nuevos compañeros. Luego caminó en busca de su casillero. Buscaba el número 105. Cuando lo encontró. Marco la contraseña del candado que le habían dado. Pero no abría. La marco de nuevo. Nada. "Estúpido casillero"_

_Lo golpeó antes de marcar la contraseña otra vez. Y después de unos 10 intentos fallidos grito y empezó a agitar la puerta intentando abrir el locker color verde._

__ Estúpida cosa…¡Ábrete! ¡Llegaré tarde a clases! _ empezó a gritar, no le importaba que la gente la mirara extraño, iba a llegar tarde. Y ella odiaba llegar tarde a cualquier lugar._

__ Disculpa, ¿Podrías decirme que intentas hacer? – dijo una voz detrás suya. Era tan… profunda y firme. Anko volteo a ver a su acompañante, este portaba el uniforme de gala de la escuela. Y traía unos libros debajo del brazo. Su cabello era gris plata, y sus ojo negro y el otro rojo estaban clavados en ella._

__ Intento abrir el tonto casillero, pero simplemente no abre. – golpeó dicho objeto._

__ No creo que vaya a abrir._ dijo el sujeto._

__ ¿Por qué no?_ estaba furiosa, y se cruzó de brazos frustrada de todos sus intentos y de que ahora ese sujeto viniera a darle su opinión al respecto._

__ Porque ese es mi casillero._

_Anko parpadeó un par de veces, luego rebuscó en su mochila. Pero mientras hacía eso sintió en el aire, un extraño olor. Una fragancia exquisita, seductora, atrayente…_

_Encontró el papel._

__ Es este, casillero 105._

__ No, este es el 103. – Dijo el joven, - El de allá – señaló el otro lado del pasillo – es el 105._

_Los números gastados se parecían tanto_

__ ¡Ups!... –miró el gastado casillero – Lo siento…_

__ ¿Como te llamas?_

_. . . . ._

Desde ese momento se sintió cautivada, por la esencia de su uniforme, la Mirada que la obliga a ceder y aceptar que lo que el dice es verdad. Su misteriosa identidad refugiada en esa máscara, su fuerte andar que marca la diferencia… y la intriga de lo que hay debajo del misterio.

Se levantó. Tenía que hacerse notar, Si Kakashi estaba nadando, solo había una manera de captar su atención. Además…Escondida debajo de esa sombrilla ¿Quién la iba a notar? Ni un chico se le había acercado ese día, cuando el día anterior había conseguido un promedio de 8 teléfonos (que terminaron en a basura) y unas 10 direcciones de correo electrónico, con el simple hecho de mostrar su bella figura por toda la playa.

Se deshizo de sus lentes, se soltó el cabello, y camino campante hacia el agua. La arena estaba caliente. Y su ego se levantó cuando encontró al Hatake… mirándola. Entró al agua despacio, fue delicioso… estaba tan fresca. Se internó hasta que el agua le llegó a un poco debajo de los hombros. Luego se mojó la cara mientras sentía como las olas jugaban detrás de ella. Buscó a su peli plata y…

… Oh sorpresa.

Había 3 niñas con él. Ni tan niñas; habían de tener unos 16 años… estaban al lado del Hatake. Una de ellas estaba demasiado cerca de él. De hecho lo tocaba. ¡Tocaba la radiante figura de su … ¡ No podía decir que era su Kakashi. Porque ni siquiera le hablaba.

Se acercó despacio para escuchar lo que esas tontas niñas le decían a **su** Kakashi.

_ Kiyomi-san. Vamos… aunque sea cierra la boca, tu saliva está llenando el océano.

La chica que estaba casi abrazando a Kakashi se despertó de su trance, provocado seguramente por el peli plata. Y se llevó una mano a la boca. _ Eres una mentirosa.- se enojó la aludida y salpicó a sus amigas. Esta chica no parecía tener en mente alejarse de Kakashi, no la había visto nunca, pero no le caía bien.

Otra de las chicas (la que no había dicho nada) tenia largo y rizado cabello café, era muy delgada, la ultima chica se le hacia mas familiar que las demás, tenia un largo cabello plateado atado en dos coletas.

_ Kakashi onii san, _dijo la del cabello plateado _ disculpa por todo este show.

_ Descuida Ooyiku. Ya discutiremos esto después. – La que acababa de hablar sin duda debía ser prima de Kakashi, la recordaba de la escuela. Era la única que podía hablar con Kakashi sin ser despreciada.

_ Kiyomi san, vámonos. Hay que alistarnos para la fiesta de al rato…

_ ¿Vas a ir verdad Kakashi-kun dijo la aludida.

_ Si… - dijo el peli plata intentando despegarse de la niña. Esta tenía los ojitos perdidos y brillantes en el. Y las manos encima del pecho del Hatake.

"_Kakashi_kun?"_ eso sonaba demasiado cursi y tonto. Tuvo que aguantarse la risa al escuchar como hablaba la tal Kiyomi. Pero inmediatamente sus celos retomaron el control sobre ella por que las niñas se fueron, despidiéndose muy cariñosamente de Kakashi. Tal vez demasiado cariñosas todas ellas, salvo su prima. Eso hubiera sido el colmo.

Cuando Kakashi vio a Anko en la distancia la saludó. Eso sorprendió un poco a la Mitarashi, porque estaba echando chispas en el agua de ver como unas tontas niñas se metían con el hombre que ella había apartado.

Kakashi se hundió en el agua después de asegurarse de que las niñas estaban lo suficientemente lejos de él, Anko lo imitó pero solo para mojarse la cara y con la esperanza de que el agua lavara su enojo y celos. Estaba enojada, de que una simple niña que aumentaba el nivel del mar con su saliva estuviera ganándose a Kakashi.

Pero cuando salió a la superficie...

Sorpresa número dos. Los rayos del Sol no fueron los que la recibieron si no que fue el bien esculpido cuerpo de Kakashi. Se llevó una mano a la frente para quitarse el cabello de la cara. Parpadeo varias veces antes de que pudiera dijera algo.

_ ¿Qué se te perdió? – dijo groseramente Anko.

_ Te saludé y no me hiciste caso.

_ ¿Era a mi? _ por su puesto que sabía que era a ella, pero no lo iba a decir.

_ A quien más iba a saludar, ¿Al hombre gordo de allá? – dijo Kakashi reprochando sus palabras. Luego señaló a un hombre obeso que nadaba cerca de ellos. Anko hizo una mueca, para intentar esconder su risa.

_ Pues… ¿Qué iba a saber yo? ¿Qué tal si te lo intentabas ligar?

_ … ¿Me estás diciendo gay?

_ Como casi no hablas con chicas, La escuela entera duda de tus preferencias sexuales.

_ Que graciosa._ dijo sarcástico

Lo piel a solo unos centímetros de la de ella. El agua chorreando por su magnifico pecho, el cabello mojado goteando encima de su rostro. Sus ojos que la envolvían y la retaban a acercarse. Se miraron… guardando respuesta.

_ ¿Qué? – dijo Anko

_ Nada.. Te estoy mirando.

_ ¿Qué tengo cara de chiste o qué?

_ No, solo me gusta mirarte – dijo el Hatake acercándose mas a la Mitarashi. Esta no lo evitó estaban tan cerca. Podía respirar el olor del agua salada combinado con su fragancia…

Era tan… adictivo. Mirarlo… y ahora de tan cerca.

_ Aha… ¿Y porque o qué?

_ Nada más. – dijo el Hatake. La peli morada ya estaba empezando a ponerse un tanto colorada… era un poco acosador. Debía cambiar el tema… ya, antes de que algo malo pasará y se delatara ella sola.

_ ¿Qué hay debajo de tu máscara?¿Porque nunca te la quitas?_ Mentalmente se regañó por no pensar en un mejor tema que ese.

_ Mmm… _ Kakashi al fin se alejo. Anko agradeció para sus adentros que la situacion hubiera terminado, aunque después de unos segundos nuevamente esta deseando estar mas cerca de Kakashi. Así que siguió la platica para disimular.

_Desde que llegué a la escuela, la llevas…y dice Kurenai que siempre, siempre, siempre la has traído.

_ Me gusta usarla.

_ Ush… - Anko rotó los ojos,si Kakashi era un engreído. _ Esa no es una respuesta.

_ Ahora yo tengo una pregunta. _ Dijo el peli plata volviendo a acercarse lentamente al rostro de Anko _ Porque dices que soy un engreído, presumido, sin gracia alguna?

_ Porque lo eres. _ Contestó sin la menor duda; aun cuando la distancia entre sus rostros iba encontrando su limite a cada segundo.

_ Eso no es un buen argumento. _ Kakashi se traía algo entre manos, eso era definitivo, parecía que la estaba acosando en esos momentos, pero estamos hablando de Anko Mitarashi, no iba a ceder tan fácil ante un simple sonrojo o una trampa, ¿O si?

_ Tampoco "me gusta" es un buen argumento… yo puedo decir "me gusta decir que es un engreído, presumido porque nunca habla con nadie y parece cangrejo y pero siempre esta sobresaliendo en clases con sus miles de conocimientos" _ le contesto con una sonrisa triunfante.

_ ¿Celosa?

_ ¿Por qué habría de? Llevo notas casi iguales a las tuyas. Vamos a la par en todo aunque vayas tu en el salón 311 y yo en el 205.

_ ¿Enserio?

_ Si. _ contesto orgullosa.

_ Estoy sorprendido. _ dijo Kakashi, Anko frunció el ceño de repente, esa no era la siguiente frase que quería escuchar.

_ ¿Sorprendido de que? _ le preguntó la peli morada.

_ De que me estés espiando, lo suficiente como para saber en que salón tomo clase y las notas que llevo.

Touche… Anko estaba atrapada.

… _**Continuara.**_

* * *

_Cualquier tipo de comentario es Bienvenido._

_Espero que les haya gustado y esperen la segunda parte que se encuentra aun en edicion/construccion_

_Enkelii Chan_


End file.
